1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to a control cable comprising an outer casing and an inner cable slidably inserted into said outer casing and more particularly to such control cable drastically improved in its durability as well as its loading efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to coat an outer peripheral surface of the inner cable with a synthetic resin film as an inner coating and to provide the inner peripheral surface of the outer casing with a synthetic resin liner in order to improve durability and the loading efficiency of the control cable. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2664435 discloses a control cable in which a polyamide resin composition is used as the inner coating and a polybutylene terephthalate resin composition is used as the liner. However, in this control cable of the prior art, said liner contains an amount of filler substantially comprising potassium titanate whisker. As is well known to those skilled in the art, use of this potassium titanate whisker is disadvantageous from the viewpoints of its high cost as well as of its relatively low durability.